


Через тысячу лет

by bfcure



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: По заявке «Через тысячу лет Джек встречает человека, как две капли воды похожего на Янто»





	Через тысячу лет

Прошла тысяча лет с того дня, как Янто умер на руках у Джека. Точнее, тысяча лет и восемь дней. Не то чтобы Джек считал. Просто он помнил о своём обещании.  
  
Кардифф остался в прошлом. Как и Земля. Двести лет назад она прекратила своё существование. Джек не полетел смотреть на локальный конец света. Он ненавидел, что из гибели планеты, ставшей ему домом, устроили световое шоу. Он продолжил путешествовать по Вселенной, нигде не задерживаясь надолго.  
  
Восемь дней назад Джек сошёл со звёздного лайнера в космопорту Амариллис V. Климат планеты напоминал земной. Джек предположил, что название Новая Земля она не получила только потому, что но уже было занято.  
  
Он сидел в кафе и пил жалкую пародию на кофе, когда его взгляд невольно зацепил молодой человек, попросивший у баристы чай с корицей. Что-то в развороте плеч и наклоне головы показалось Джеку знакомым. На мгновение молодой человек обернулся, и сердце провалилось куда-то в желудок: он походил на Янто как две капли воды. Он поблагодарил баристу, забирая картонный стакан, и Джеку почудилось, что он услышал валлийский акцент. Чего в принципе не могло быть.   
  
Джек одним глотком допил кофе и выскочил вслед за двойником Янто на улицу. Тот унёсся прочь на аэроскейте, но Джек успел сфотографировать его на галактфон. Работа в агентстве времени не прошла даром. Через час он знал, что молодого человека зовут Джон Адамс, он трудится фрилансером-переводчиком с редких и мёртвых языков, в том числе с валлийского, в свободное время занимается починкой антиквариата и любит чёрно-белые фильмы.  
  
Джек подумал: вероятно, Джон был потомком одного из племянников Янто. Это объяснило бы внешнее сходство и акцент. Однако информация разбила эту теорию в пух и прах. Родители Джона Адамса были гуманоидами, но их предки никогда не жили на Земле. Они всю жизнь провели на исследовательском космическом корабле и погибли вместе с ним, когда тот взорвался из-за поломки правого двигателя.  
  
Эта загадка не давала Джеку покоя. Несколько дней он тенью следовал за Джоном, не до конца понимая, чего именно хочет добиться. Когда Джон садился на лавочку в парке, Джек прогуливался неподалёку. Занимал соседний столик в кафе. Он не старался быть невидимкой, поэтому не удивился, когда на третий день Джон встал со своего места и направился к нему.  
  
Слова «Простите, я не хотел ничего дурного» замерли на губах — Джон улыбнулся, отодвигая стул и весело сказал:  
  
— Вы очень странный преследователь, капитан.  
  
— Откуда вам известно, что я капитан? — выдавил Джек. Шинель — реплику старой — он оставил в номере отеля.  
  
Джон фыркнул.  
  
— Не знаю. Мне показалось, что вы просто обязаны быть капитаном. Должно быть, всё дело в осанке. А теперь, раз вы уже целых три дня ходите за мной по пятам, мне кажется, вам следует угостить меня ужином.  
  
Джек кивнул и подозвал официанта.  
  


***

  
  
Решительность Джона ему понравилась. Прислушиваясь к его голосу, он жадно искал отличия. Конечно же, они были: в манере Джона разговаривать и щурить глаза, касаться ладони Джека с непосредственностью и уверенностью, которой Янто не хватало. Потому что Джек не дал ему ни одной причины для уверенности и подарил тысячу поводов для сомнений.  
  
— Я тебе кого-то напоминаю? — с присущей ему прямотой спросил Джон.  
  
— Да, — не стал отпираться Джек и благодарно вздохнул, когда Джон, вместо того, чтобы рассердиться, ласково поцеловал его в губы.  
  
— К тебе или ко мне?  
  
— Ко мне, — внезапно охрипшим голосом ответил Джек и достал карточку, чтобы расплатиться за вино и цыплёнка под пармезаном. — Я остановился в «Пяти странниках».  
  
— Шикарный отель, — присвистнул Джон, и его глаза озорно блеснули.  
  


***

  
  
Было легко потеряться в нежности его губ и рук, не думать ни о чём, кроме его стонов и того, как Джон произносил имя Джека на пике удовольствия. Они заснули лишь под утро, утомлённые страстью и хмельные от поцелуев.  
  
Джека разбудил свет второго солнца, жёлтого как апельсин.  
  
Джон стоял у окна с задумчивым видом. Он повернулся к Джеку, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет, — Джек потянулся к брошенной на пол рубашке и вытащил из кармана секундомер, с которым никогда не расставался. Разумеется, за тысячу лет от оригинала практически ничего не осталось, но вмятина на корпусе была точно такой же. — Я слышал, ты любишь чинить старинные вещи, Джон.  
  
— Это правда, — Джон забрал секундомер, провёл по крышке большим пальцем, мягко улыбаясь, будто встретил доброго друга. А потом по спине Джека прошёл озноб, а сердце прыгнуло в горло, образуя ком, потому что он произнёс: — Знаешь, мне всегда хотелось, чтобы меня звали Янто.


End file.
